


Grief

by Notverycreative



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, but in a more sad way, its more of jonah worships jon and jons like 'fuck off', the major character death is in the first chapter, this isnt shipping jon and jonah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notverycreative/pseuds/Notverycreative
Summary: They worked so hard to reach the Institute, to save the world, but after all of that effort it still didn't work
Kudos: 6





	Grief

His eyes stung and tears rolled down his face. He’d been crying for the past five minutes, Elias, no, Jonah stood above him and stared down, a satisfied smile on his face. Jon thought they would be able to do it, whatever it was. Reset the world? Kill Jonah? He didn’t know, but whatever it was he and really believed that they would be capable of it. But no, they had failed, and by failing Jon had lost everything. The man he loved, gone, laid out on the floor in front of him bleeding out from small, circular wounds where eyes had pushed their way through his flesh.

And now Jon could hardly remember any good times they’d had with each other. Of course they hadn’t been able to have many, only a few peaceful weeks in the cabin and then the rest on a journey through the 14 fears to the panopticon, but there had been some. The moments that shone out against all the other horrors in the world. Some of these memories were even created on their journey. It had been horrible but Martin had been able to make Jon happy on multiple occasions. But now they didn’t shine out, Jon couldn’t see them anymore, which wasn’t something he was used to now. He should’ve been able to see them, know everything about them, but the sorrow and pain clouded his mind so much that no matter how hard he reached he couldn’t get to them. All he could see now was Martin’s face before he, not, not that. Before he left, disappeared. He couldn’t stand to think what had actually happened. It hurt too much. If he didn’t think it, it wouldn’t be true. He could just close his eyes and take himself back to a time when everything was ok, or he would’ve if he could remember those times. Everything that was good was gone and all he had now was despair.

The man that had caused all of his despair stood above him, drinking in all of Jon’s emotions. All the suffering and fear. It was delicious to him. His Archive's emotions satisfied him the most out of anyone else's. Even everyone’s fear combined didn’t satisfy him as much as his archive’s fear did, there was something special about it. Even the fear of the other avatars from when Jon had killed them hadn’t managed to be as good as this. It was as if Jonah’s own God feared him. It made him even more powerful than he had ever been before.

As he stood there he took in everything about his Archive, the marks from encounters with entities, both inside and out, the damage from the long journey he had to endure to reach Jonah, a few eyes in places they should not be that blinked away tears. He was beautiful. The Ceaseless Watcher may be controlled by Jonah, but it coursed through Jon’s veins. His Archive was the closest thing his God could come to a physical form. His Archive was the most wonderful, holy thing he had ever set his eyes on. Jonah could stay here for the rest of eternity and be happy, but unfortunately for him he wouldn’t have that option.

Jon looked up, hate and pain clear in his red, puffy eyes. He had never hated someone more. This man had kill-, no, taken Martin from him and Jon would make sure he paid for what he had done. He lurched for Jonah with no warning, although Jon wouldn’t be surprised if Jonah knew he was about to act anyway, and went to hit him. But the pain had taken all of his strength. Any punch he tried to throw barely affected Jonah at all and quickly after he started his attack he had managed to fall slightly and was now just lightly pounding on Jonah’s chest. There was nothing he could do anymore. Martin was already gone and he was too weak to defeat Jonah, he couldn’t end this all when he was strong and had Martin so there was no hope for anything now. This was it, he had tried to stop the apocalypse but now he was just worse off than he was when it all began. His everything gone and he was stuck with the man who he hated more than anyone else, the man who turned him into the monster that he is now.

“Come, Archive, we’ll go back to the institute and you can calm down.” Jonah said, although Jon heard the voice from every direction.

Jon didn’t have the strength to bother disagreeing, there wasn’t anything he could do now but go with Jonah. Anyway, everything had been destroyed so what else did he have to lose? At least he would be safe there for now, away from the rest of the horrors that could hurt him, instead he would be hidden away with a horror that could no longer hurt him.

Jonah took him back into the institute and down into the archives, where he belonged. Jonah wrapped a blanket around his Archive while he stared off in the distance, replaying what just happened over and over again in his head. Jon didn’t need the blanket, the low temperature of the archives wouldn’t bother him anymore, but Jonah hoped that it would help to bring Jon out of his pained state quicker. While Jonah did love seeing Jon like this, he did also want to be able to communicate with him at some point. He didn’t bother doing anything else though, while he would rather that Jon would be able to talk to him as soon as possible, he didn’t need him to come out of his state quickly. Jonah was a patient man, and he had a whole eternity to wait for his Archive to come around.

So for now Jonah goes back up to the panopticon to watch what his Archive created and take in all the fear that was created.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry
> 
> Tumblr is @demonboihere


End file.
